


A puppy for the wolf

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lactation Kink, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: A monologue from Jacob while he is about to make his girl his.





	A puppy for the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Careful, this story contains dub-con. If you are triggered by this, please do not read it.

Jacob grinned down to the lady on his bed. Tied up, desire in her eyes. “My Baby, my angel… You know, only good girls deserve my cock, and today you were not a good girl. I saw the look you gave that guard. Do you think I am stupid?”, Jacob asked, getting so close to her face, but never touching her. “I give you everything you want and Need, hell, I even let you go out of the house a week, and that’s how you thank me?”, his breath, hot and angry on her skin. “Oh no, Tonight you will get to see, get to feel, that you are mine. But at first, I have to strech you. Wide." 

"Here, you see this? This little machine will prepare you for what’s to come. Oh? Are you afraid? No Need to…you have taken my cock so well before, I am sure this machine won’t hurt you at all. See? The vibrator on it is only as big as my forearm. Still scared? Oh come on, just stay still and let me do this… A bit of lube here, and there… Perfect! See how well it fits inside of you? Now that’s my good Girl. Have fun, I will come back in an hour and see if you are streched enough.”

“So, I am back? Oh? Passed out? How cute…Good, the vibe streched you far enough. Ooops, I accidentally put it on the highest setting? I am so sorry, Darling. This won’t happen again…probably. So! Now you are all streched and wide for me. Ah, finally, you are awake again. See this? I am going to put this monster right inside of you, and there is nothing you can do against it. I should wear a condom? Angel, no. We have discussed this before. Breeding is something so primal, so beautiful, and you will look so good carrying my babies. Ah! Ah, finally, how I missed this feeling. You are so tight around me, princess. Good girl. Ah, ah…look down, you see this? Look how goddamn skinny you are…you can see the outline of my cock in your belly. Here, feel it. Feel me inside of you, and remember this feeling until you know nothing else.”

“Oh, I love this view. You being all spread out for me, taking my cock so well. Tell me, princess, have you always been so slutty? No? Oh, I do not believe you. But you feel so good…fuck, babygirl, I think I am going to cum… Ah, good. Such a good girl, taking my cum so well. Oh come on, you do not have to cry. We both know how much you love it. And think of this, soon you will be heavy with my baby, and I will knock you up again and again, until your tits start to leak, and when the baby is here, we will repeat this circle. And you know what, darling? You will enjoy it…”

“Ah, there is my pretty girl! Come on, sit down, you shouldn’t stand up for that long. How do you feel? How is the baby? Oh? Babies? We are expecting twins? That’s even better! You are going to be a fantastic mother. But angel, it seems like you are in pain? Oh, you started leaking. Come on, put your shirt up, I am going to take care of this. So? Does this feel good? My big hands on your swollen tits? Of course it does, you cannot deny it. Little princess, do me a favour and don’t hold yourself back. Let out those sweet moans. Yes, just like this. And no, stop touching yourself, that’s my job….”


End file.
